Storm Disciple: The Way of Storm
Information The Way of Strom is the final step on the Path of Storm and involves learning that the storm is untamed, deadly, but unyielding. Quest Text Speak or leave, do not tarry. Essiel sent you did he? Ah yes, I see now that you carry yourself as if you were a Storm Disciple. Are you worthy of being in the Order? We shall see, Guardian, we shall see. I presume Essiel sent you here to assist with the threat, no? Very well, we shall test your resolve in this matter. The attack that was stopped by the combined forces of the Gifted just this past year has shifted, Guardian, to the north and east. The Withered Aegis are massing for an assault and we must discover who leads this new build up and what the disturbance in the forces of nature is that we have felt over the past weeks. But first things first. You are a Storm Disciple, yes, but you are not yet a fine-tuned instrument. So we must use you as a blunt weapon, as brute force. Therefore, you will assist in the defeat of the forces being assembled. Travel to the northeast past Harro near the entrance to the Eastern Deadlands, a region known as the Doom Gate, and defeat the Veteran Blights you find there. Destroy at least ten of each type; Thunder, Lightning, Storm and Tempest. Then return here to me. What took you so long, Guardian? I expected you to have returned long before now. You have much to learn if you are to be called a 'Master' or even be counted among the elite of the Order. You destroyed the blights that had assembled as I asked, yes? Very well. That is adequate. That will surely keep them from attacking before we are prepared. Antaniel tells you, 'Now, Guardian, let us discuss another matter. Some entity surely was behind the assembled blights, for they do not assemble on their own. They must be commanded to do so. We must discover the source of this. I have a theory based upon reports brought back by scouts of the oaf in command of the Imperial Army, Jatell. He is convinced that the fight will be to the south again, but the presence of the blights has convinced me otherwise. Not far from where you fought the veteran blights there is a strange structure, Guardian. A pyramid of sorts that I suspect the Withered Aegis are using as a focus of power. Jatell's scouts reported seeing a Wraith there, but not just any wraith. This one they overheard being called the 'Storm Lord'. I do not believe in coincidences, Guardian, and so there must be a connection between this Storm Lord and the blights. We must destroy this Wraith, Guardian. Or rather, you must destroy this Wraith for I must remain and attempt to prevent the fool from leaving all of the Frontier at risk of being overrun. Go, destroy this Wraith for the Order, for the Empire and for all of the Peoples of Istaria, and return here when you are victorious. Oh, Guardian, be sure and recover the Core of this Wraith, it has special properties that we can put to good use. Perhaps there is more to you than I at first believed, Guardian. Only a true Master could have defeated one such as the Storm Lord. His defeat will surely set the Withered Aegis back for quite some time. More than enough time for me to convince Jatell or his subordinates of the true threat. Steps # Listen to Antaniel of the Storm # Defeat 10 Veteran Thunder Blights # Defeat 10 Veteran Lightning Blights # Defeat 10 Veteran Storm Blights # Defeat 10 Veteran Tempest Blights # Return to the Imperial Outpost and speak with Antaniel of the Storm # Destroy the Storm Lord who can be found near a Pyramid not far from the Doom Gate in the Eastern Deadlands # Carry word of your vitory and the Storm Core you recovered to Antaniel at the Imperial Outpost Target Mobs * |?Target}} Rewards *Ability: Way of Storm x5 Category:Quests Category:Quests:Title